Security systems employing cameras have long been used by businesses and other organizations as a way to provide security and privacy. Frequently, such security systems, require complex integrated systems with multiple monitors and a processing system or other elements for coordinating and controlling feeds and security content from the different cameras. Business security systems are often hardwired or may require installation during construction of the building. In many cases, security systems are not an easy add-on to a home. As a result, most security systems that use cameras are too complex and expensive for a user to implement in a home setting. Additionally, many after market security systems are not easily integrated into a home without appearing out-of-place or creating a poor aesthetic.
Home security is particularly important when the user needs to answer the doorbell, has small children, or is away from the home temporarily or for extended periods of time. Existing systems for viewing security content while in the home or at a remote location are often complex and unreliable. In many cases, a user may be required to use specialized security equipment that is not easily incorporated into a home environment. For example, the security system may require an exclusive data processing system and extensive wiring to function properly. In order to view security content a user may be inconveniently required to go to a room designated for the voluminous amounts of security hardware. As a result, existing security systems are not easily integrated and do not allow efficient access to security content in or away from the home. In most cases, it is impossible to know conveniently when security content has been recorded in or away from the home. Most users cannot justify using a home security system with cameras based on the limitations and overall cost.